Dreaming
by Notoyax17
Summary: Superboy keeps dreaming of a black haired, blue eyed boy. Rating may go up.


**This story probably won't be more than a couple of chapters, so far as I know. Obviously, I'm taking some liberties with the DC universe (that I obviously, and unfortunately, don't own), so bear with me.**

**It is my **_**intention**_** to update at least once a week (so I may be writing some of the chapters in advance). **

**This is my first story for Young Justice, so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Superboy…Superboy…"<em>

It took a couple seconds for him to wake fully. In the dullness of sleep, he vaguely became aware of the fact that he was wet everywhere. Opening his eyes, he found himself drifting along the bottom of what seemed to be a very deep pool. The reflection the overhead lights cast upon the water made it seem as if he were looking up at a sky with half a dozen smaller, shimmering suns situated around the more brightly blazing one at the center.

It was then that he became aware of the fact that he wasn't breathing. He liked breathing; it was good for you, as far as he knew.

"_Superboy…Conner…"_

Despite the way it echoed in his ears, the voice that called to him was soft, gentle…almost playful. Superboy twisted his body until he was standing fully on the pool floor. He pushed up off the ground and began swimming towards the end of the pool the voice was coming from. He couldn't even remember ever having been in a body of water higher than waist height, let alone let alone learning to swim, so the trip in itself was a fascinating experience.

When his head broke the surface of the water, he was greeted by a boy with shoulder length black hair and eyes such a deep blue that he was reminded of looking down at the ocean from Megan's ship. He was kneeling at the edge of the pool in full uniform, the hood pushed back and the cape of which was opened so that Superboy could see the teen's hands rested on the floor at either side of his knees to brace him as he leaned forward.

At the sight of his face, the boy's face lit up and then softened, his eyes narrowing and an incredibly warm smile spreading onto his lips.

Superboy blinked and stared up at the boy with widening eyes as his heart fluttered in his chest. He'd never seen someone so utterly…happy to see him.

It was nice.

The boy extended his hand to him and Conner took it, allowing himself to be helped out of the water. He settled himself into a cross-legged sitting position, closing his eyes to take a deep breath. He was surprised to feel a soft towel being draped over his head and being rubbed into his hair. Conner relaxed under the touch he probably wouldn't have allowed from anyone else…save Kaldur perhaps, and let out a contented sigh.

After about a minute of this, he opened his eyes and voiced the question he really should have asked sooner. "Who are you?"

The movement above him came to a halt and the towel was lifted from his eyes and folded over his head. The boy leaned down and looked him in the eyes with a searching expression, positioned so close Conner could feel the small waves of air from the other's nose as he breathed.

"You…don't remember me?"

Conner shook his head regretfully, unable to make himself break eye contact as he did so. The boy stared at him for a long moment, his eyes growing sad. His head fell down to Conner's chest, to his surprise, before jerking back as the boy sat up straight and let out a low, bitter laugh.

The teen stood up and spun away from him, running a hand through his hair and leaving it there. "Crap~. What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I dream up a Superboy that doesn't even remember me? What's the point of it?" he mumbled to himself.

Conner couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face. "You didn't dream me up." He said pointedly. "I'm not…fake." He added, bristling slightly.

The boy looked at him over his shoulder, then turned back around, blinking slowly. "I did make you up. This is a dream. I'm sleeping." He said.

"How do you know it's not _my_ dream, then? Just because I'm a…_clone_ doesn't mean I don't dream too." he challenged.

The boy looked surprised at that. He opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again, but was unable to produce an answer. He fell to the ground, head down, looking confused, uncertain, and…defeated.

Conner hated that look.

The clone inched closer to the other teen and leaned down so that his could look up at the other boy. "Umm…it's ok. I don't min-…I like dreaming about you." He said before pulling back, his own weak attempt at cheering someone up.

The boy looked up at him and that smile, smaller, but just as warm as the one that made his heart leap, appeared again as the teen chuckled softly. "Tim. My name is Tim."

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter one, more of a prologue than anything else really. Anyway, please Read and Review. I could use more ideas and feedback on this.<strong>


End file.
